Rizzoli&Isles: The Lost Chapters
by Daniela X. Daraz
Summary: Will Maura's family be reunited through love and trust or be broken by it once again. What can Jane do? Will it all lead to what both woman need. Or will it leave them that much father apart.
1. Reunited At Last

**I do not in anyway own anything Rizzoli&Isles. Although I like to pretend I do sometimes...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Reunited At Last<span>

Jane winced at the pain that coarsed through the lower half of her back. She strained in the restricting office chair she had occupied for a good part of the day already. Before her on the desk where unfinished reports and paperwork she had been trying to concetrate on. But this latest wave of pain had her pushing aside the paperwork and laying herself upon the desk, half her body hanging off the front of it as her back arched into a more comfortable position. Frost looked over at his partner with a concerned look. Korsak saw nothing out of the ordinary and went on with his own paper work.

"You alright there, Jane?" Frost asked breaking the silence they had fallen into. Jane groaned and rolled over trying to get comfortable again as the pain eased its way back into her lower back.

"No." She finally concluded. No matter what the woman did it did nothing to subside the pain.

"Is it those pesky Yoga lessons?" Korsak joked knowing damn well Jane had had a falling out with the Yoga instructor weeks prior. Jane only glared in his direction before sitting back up.

"Maybe you sould see a chiropractor?" Frost offered. Jane groaned even louder at the comment as she hazardly threw herself off the desk and tryed to stretch.

"How can I fix a problem when I don't even know what's causeing it?" Jane demanded, at witts end.

"Easy. Seek. Professional. Help." Korsak answered punctuating each word as he leaned closer towards his former partner, glasses hanging of the end of his nose, half hopeing the Detective would take his advise.

"Fine!" Jane said throwing her hands up defeatedly before walking out of the Bullpen.

"Where are you going?" Frost called after her.

"To see Maura!" Jane called back as her figure disappeared from view. Korsak shook his head as Frost laughed knowingly.

"That's not what I meant." Korsak said as he returned to his paperwork.

* * *

><p>Jane couldn't help but notice the concerned glances towards the Medical Examiner's personal office from her many interns as she entered into the morgue. The door had been closed. Something very out of the ordinary since it was well known for the Doctor to keep and open-door policy. Reaching said door she knocked before letting herself in.<p>

"-just didn't want to talk to you!" A young woman shrieked clearly keeping a good distance between her and a very flustered Doctor Isles who stood rigidley behind her desk. "You always sided with them, I should have know this wouldn't be any diffferent!" She continued ignoring Jane as she let crept in. Immedietly Jane tryed to calm down the situtation, forgetting why she had even been down there in the first place.

"Woah, woah, woah." Jane interjected throwing her hands up to stop the argument. Maura never dropped the other woman's glare as silence fell. "_What_ is going _on_?"

"Jane." Maura answered although somewhat pointedly. "This is Jennifer. My _sister _whom I have not seen _nor heard from _for_ 5 years_." Jane had a feeling that that statement had not only been directed towards her as Jennifer looked away, still fumming. Completely taken off gaurd Jane mouthed stupidly at a loss for a comeback as she gave Maura a questioning look. Maura Isles had a _sister_?

"Sister?" Jane blurted out, regaining her speech. "You never said anything about a sist-"

"Well! That doesn't suprise me!" Jennifer spat. "What, did you all decide to disown me now too?" Maura's piercing glare died at the direction the conversation took. She dropped her gaze and fell back into her chair sadly.

"I thought you had... I thought you where dead." The doctor confessed, tears staining her beautifully hazal eyes. Jennifer's demeanor changed as well as a guilt she had long shrugged off hit her like a baseball bat to the chest. Jane's intrest only stregthened with this new found information and Detective Rizzoli kicked into action. Piecing together the info she had gathered already she swiftly but softly directed her attention towards the younger girl who couldn't have been over 21.

"Where have you been for so long?" Jennifer shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but the detective's face, her eyes finally resting on the woman's badge and gun. There was no escaping now.

"Off the grid." She confessed finally, choosing her words carefully. Jane had a hunch, that like Maura, the younger Isles was unable to lie and only skirt around pressing questions.

"She was arrested and brought into custody only 20 minutes ago." Maura interjected, eyes scanning her sister for any sign of remorse. Finding only a newly fueled anger.

"What? For what?" Jane questioned looking between both woman. At this Jennifer smirked, knowing good and well it would only infuriate her elder sister.

"Drug possession and criminal trespassing." Both Isles sisters holding each others glare once again, neither backing down. At this Jane took time to study the younger woman.

Wavy unkept honey brown hair flowed from the half heartedly pulled ponytail, length just bellow what gave way to strong shoulders. Her clothes, wrinkled, torn, and just as unkept, hung loosley on her oviously fit form. Wherever she had been, she had to have been physically fit to be there. Her scars showing pure torture and a very strong-willed girl. All pulled together by the eyes that witnessed a past most woman her age should never see in _hundreds_ of years.

"Frankie brought her down from booking after learning who she was." Maura finally added hopeing to give Jane the whole story with one sentence.

"Broke his nose in the process." Jennifer offered, giving her two cents. Janes eyes shot towards Maura in a comforting way before what the other girl actually said registered. She gave Jennifer a double take.

"What? You broke my brother's nose?" What had been the chances that this Detective was the other officer's sister. Jennifer was just having no luck today. At all.

* * *

><p><strong>Since Jane had a younger brother only now just being mentioned I thought why shouldn't Maura have a younger sibling as well. It will be a very twisted and unexpected plot I can assure you. Reviews are great.<strong>


	2. Homecoming

**I hope to explain as much about background as I can with this Chapter.**

**Again I do not own anything Rizzoli&Isles**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Homecoming<span>

The front door to Maura's apartment was opened and stepped into by Maura herself followed by a none to happy Jennifer and equally displeased Jane. Shutting the door behind her and locking it, Jane headed towards the kitchen. Jennifer stood in the breeze way examining her sister's well cared for home, the backpack she had been arrested with (minus the illigal drugs), hanging from her shoulders. It had been a rough day and she was exhausted.

"What am I going to do?" Maura sighed after taking a sip from her recently poured wine glass, craddling her face with her hand in thought and making sure to keep her voice low. Jane straightened up from where she had been bent over infront of the fridge to grab a beer, gracefully popping it open.

"What _can_ you do Maur?" She replied just as low, turning to her friend as she cast a look over her shoulder towards the breezeway taking a swig from her bottle.

"I must assist her somehow, Jane. She's my younger sister!" Speaking more to herself then to Jane, the detective only nodded knowing full well her friend's position. Having a screw-up little sibling was not something new to her.

In the hallway, Jennifer had made her way towards what she guessed to be the living room. Eyeing the very large televison set her attention was pulled from it by a curious sound. Following the source of the odd noise she circled around one of the couches stumbling upon a huge tortoise.

"Woah." She breathed her eyes widening. To say she was suprised was an understatement.

"She hates me and I do not even understand why." Maura continued back in the kitchen slightly distraught, Jane having bridged some of the distance and placed an understanding hand on her friend's arm rubbing it comfortingly.

"Just talk to her about it." Jane replied soothingly.

"That _is_ the most logical approach." Maura decided, racking her nerves before giving her best friend an endering look. She entered her living area cautiously and unsure of herself as her eyes fell on a hunched over Jennifer half hidden behind a couch. Clearing her throat gently the honey-brown haired woman mustered as much kindness she could into a smile the younger girl might open up to. Peeping her head over the back of the couch Jennifer stood.

"I never knew you had a tortoise. He's beautiful." The kindess Maura held vanished into that of love and affection for her younger part, her smile only that much more natrual. Perhaps the young girl she had almost raised herself was still in there. Somewhere.

"His name is Bass. He's an African Spurred Tortoise. I named him after William Bass, the famous forensic anthropologist." Jennifer nodded in appriciation before both woman fell back into silence. Jane felt the need to intervene. Slightly.

"So your P.O. is coming over bright and early to set up the bindings of your house arrest. He's even going to give you a nice little ankle braclet to match." Maura turned to her friend with a slightly disapproving look. Jennifer rolled her eyes throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"It wasn't even broken! He could have slipped and done more damage!"

"Yeah, but he didn't slip. You _attacked _him."

"I gave him a fair warning..." Jennifer defended, crossing her arms over her chest. Seeing the retort on Jane's lips Maura felt it was her turn to intervene.

"The point is," Maura cut in giving Jane another stoney glance before turning her attention to the girl across the room with what she hoped was an understanding look. "-you should apologize to him. His intensions where meant only for the best."

Jennifer didn't reply but only looked around the room for a change of topic.

"Where do I sleep?" At the abrupt change of disscussion the Doctor was taken back slightly before replying.

"In the guest room down the hall from mine."

"And I'll be sleeping on the couch to make sure you don't get any bright ideas and try to leave during the night." Jane smirked crossing her arms. Jennifer rolled her eyes before walking away to go and find her room. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>"You could be a little kinder to her, Jane." Maura sighed settling in next to her best friend on the couch holding her glass of wine. They had finished dinner without to much fighting. But none the less she was exhausted having just returned from seeing Jennifer to bed. Jane took a swig from her beer.<p>

"Come on, Maur. How long did it take me to finally trust Tommy again. And not only that, she took a swing at Frankie!" Maura only shook her head.

"I know, I know. She's made a few mistakes but she can change. Like Tommy did."

"Tommy chose to change, Maur. He _wanted_ to. There's a difference."

Maura sighed again taking a moment to take a sip of her wine.

"I was 11 when my parents adopted her." She ignored Jane's slight look of confussion. "We aren't related by blood. But that doesn't mean I never loved her as a real sister." Jane patiently waited for her friend to continue knowing this was something the Doctor needed to get off her chest. "I knew what it had been like to grow up with only my parents. I wanted to give her as much support as I could, I didn't want her to feel alone." A moment of silence passed between them as Maura thought of how best to convey such a long kept secret.

"She was brilliant." Maura laughed softly. "I was even jealous of her abilities at one point." Jane chuckled at the doctor's confession. "She had so much musicality." The smile faded slowly from the older womans face as memories seem to wash through her. "Everything changed once she went off to boarding school. I hardley ever saw her. I blame myself for not keeping in touch as often as I should have. I abandoned her."

"Hey, no, that's not true." Jane pressed pointing her beer bottle at Maura disturbed by Maura's self accusation. "It wasn't something you could help." Maura sighed.

"I wish I could believe that." Jane rubbed her friend's arm comfortingly, encouriging her to continue. "But it wasn't until her college years did she just... Stop caring. She stopped attending her music lessons, she never went to any of her classes. It seemed nothing any of us said mattered... In the end Mother and Father had had enough. They demanded she return to their house so they could keep an eye on her... The argument had gotten out of hand, I had been told. She lost control and left." Maura fell into another silence. Jane continued the comforting stimulation to her arm.

"She's back now." Jane assured her. "What ever grudge or blame that you put on yourself, you can make it right." Maura smiled placing her hand atop of Jane's with a warm smile.

"Yes. Thank you Jane." Eyes connecting, both woman fell into an unspoken understanding, a comfortable silence engulfing them.

Down the hall Jennifer stood behind the slightly cracked door of the guest bedroom. A warm smile stretching across her rough features before she closed the door quietly once more.

* * *

><p><strong>School kicks in tomorrow so I'll do my best to have Chapter 3 up by tomorrow night. Reviews are always appriciated.<strong>


	3. Brutal Beginnings

**I lied, I managed to fit another chapter in tonight so even if I don't get the chance tomorrow it won't matter too much. I do not own Rizzoli&Isles.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Brutal Beginnings<span>

The days seemed to blurr together as the week progressed. A new case surfaced at the station so Jane and Maura became very busy with work. This didn't both Jennifer too much since there was a much appriciated lack of her sister and the grudging detective. Content on learning every inch of the apartment in the earlier part of the week, she found herself at a loss of stuff to do now that she knew every knook and cranny of the place. Surfing through the channels on the very large television she became only more and more aggitated. There had to be something to do within these beautifully decorated cell walls. Jabbing the power button of the remote, she stood and stretched as the screen before her went black. Uselessly looking around she searched for a cure to her bordem. Eyes finally falling on something... Interesting. A laptop sat closed on the edge of the island. How had she missed this before?

Cautiously looking towards the front door she made her way over to the device. Upon opening it she found it was locked with a password. Looking around again she made her way back to the couch and retrieved her backpack carrying it back across the room, pulling out what seemed to be a small flashlight. Unscrewing the cap she revealed the head of a flashdrive before promplty entering it into the laptop. A screen appeared letting her access the main control panel of encrypted codes. Typing in a few of her own, the screen immediately flowed with many codes, all being unencrypted. A small box appeared on the screen after a minute or so and a 7 lettered password was revealed. Jennifer's eyebrow quirked. How queer of her sister to trust all of her important documents and personal files behind this one name. Shaking off a creeping suspicion she typed in the password accessing her to everything she wanted. With a mischivious smile she entered another code pulling up the Federal Archieve Database.

"You invaded my records, Detective Rizzoli, I'm only returning the favor..."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Jane Rizzoli cried out throwing her pen on the desk only to have it skid off onto the floor. "What does a chick have'ta do to get a break in this case!" Frost looked over from where he had been going through security footage on the large T.V. of the investigation room to give her an understanding look. They had been looking at hours of useless security video taken down the street from the most recent killing for just about the good part of an hour now.<p>

"Maybe help me go through all of this footage?" Jane threw him a glare before heaving a sigh and laying her face in her palms, her foot bouncing on it's heel. The case proved to be a tough one. With no leads, no suspects, and only what appeared to be the head of a flash drive, she was running out of options.

"Come on. We have 5 very wealthy-"

"-Very dead." Frost added

"-Very _dead_ victims down in the mourge, all beaten to death. There has to be another connection other then just their very _large_ bank accounts." Jane continued remaining in her frustrated state.

"It couldn't have been because of the money, that's for sure. All of thier banks reported no withdraws or transactions made after their deaths." Frost contibuted once again as he flipped through a folder he had picked up from the desk he stood next to.

"There _has_ to be something else we're not seeing." Jane strained, silence falling between them once again, the sound of Jane's foot's steady bouncing becoming the only sound in the room.

"Anxiety is a sure sign of stress overload, Jane." Maura observed acknowledging her presence as she entered the room holding a folder, her heals just as announcing. "A common misconception that it is what is commonly known as an anxiety attack." She continued thoughtfully. "Although, anxiety occurs when the chemicals neurotransmitters, located in the brain, decrease exponentially which is usually caused by-" Letting her upper body collapse on the table with an exaggerated huff and an aggitated "Maura!" Jane succeeded in silencing the Doctor who looked on, shocked at her friend's display. Frost only smirked at his partner before turning his attention back to the folder in his hand.

"Right." The Medical Examiner continued taking her best friend's hint and gracefully crossed the room to hand her the folder she held. "I have the autopsy reports you personally requested." At this Frost looked back curiously. Jane raised herself from the table proping her head on her right arm and taking the report with her left.

"Thanks Maur." She replied giving the other woman a half-hearted smile.

"What autopsy reports?" Frost questioned looking towards the documents in Jane's hand while making his way over to the desk.

"Jane had a suspicion that our victims may have ingested a massive amount of Coumadin, also known as Warfarin." Maura answered, clearly proud of her friend's great detective work.

"And it looks like I was right." Jane added flipping through the reports, completely missing the other woman's praise.

"Coumadin?" Frost repeated leaning over the desk next to the other detective reading the report over her shoulder. "But none of our victims have any blood clotting disorders."

"Nor did any of them have mechanical heart valves or suffer from atrial fibrillation either." Maura added.

"Who ever gave them the Coumadin _wanted_ them to die from the beatings." Jane concluded, deep in thought. "Frost. Narrow down all clinics and pharmacies that distributed Coumadin in the last 3 weeks."

"On it." He replied hurring over to the nearest computer.

"Maura, where you able to pull any DNA from the latest vic's fingernails?" Jane continued refering to the chunk of skin the last victim, Jeremy Maddison, managed to take from his killer when he tried to defend himself. Something Maura had scolded Jane for assuming at the crime scene, her defense being it could have come from anything. Staying seated Jane lifted herself away from the desk, she had a feeling she was on a roll.

"I was. It's in forensics now being run through the database."

"Great!" The lanky detective jumped out of her chair excitedly with a new energy and made her way over to the T.V. with the report in hand as Frost pulled up a list with five different Pharmacies on it.

"It's a good thing this stuffs not over the counter." Frost confessed as he joined his partner infront of the screen.

"Yeah it'll be even better if one of these pharmacies can give us the name of our killer. Let's go." Both detectives grabbed their coats before heading out of the door. Maura watched with a slight frown as her friend left without even a glance her way. Sometimes she wondered if _she _had a badge she might have more of the brunette's attention. Pushing her selfish thoughts away she directed her attention towards the screen. Whatever Jane hoped to find, she wished her friend the best of luck.

* * *

><p><strong>This was written when I was half asleep, don't judge. Reviews are always encouraging.<strong>


	4. First Impressions

**I really wanna finish this story. I have a good feeling y'all won't be dissapointed. Well maybe with the wait. A special thanks to DreamReality21 an Dubs for being my only reviews xD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: First Impressions<span>

The hustle and bustle around the lobby of Green Cross Pharmacy was distracting as Jane tired to make her way to the front desk, almost being run down by an intern who was carrying a large stack of files halfway through the room. Cursing under her breath she did her best to restraign the urge to flash her badge at the already nervous girl who kept on mumbling an apology.

"Three pharmacies with not a single clue as to who might have killed our vics." She fussed to her partner as they stood at the front desk waiting to be helped. The receptionist seemed to be ignoring them so Jane none to kindly cleared her throat. When the girl across the counter finally looked up she agitatedly ask them to wait one moment. Jane looked towards Frost who only shrugged. Hopeing to find patience she turned her attention to the ceiling with a sigh.

"We don't _have_ a moment." Jane pressed unclipping her badge from her belt to show the woman, Frost bearing his own. A look of suprise took hold of receptionist's features as she briskly pushed away the paperwork she had been slaving over.

"Yes, I'm sorry. How may I help you?"

"I need all of the MPI's of everyone who received treatment of or refilled their prescription of Warfarin."

"I'm sure you understand that I cannot simply hand over those documents." The cocky air Rizzoli had around her seemed to vanish as she looked at the woman incredulously.

"What? Why?" She demanded.

"Patient confidentiality." Detective Rizzoli turned back to her partner.

"We never had this much difficulty with the other pharmacies. Why this one?" She question under her breath.

"Maybe they have something to hide?" He offered equally as quiet.

"Maybe." Jane considered before thanking the receptionist. Even as they walked away the girl's eyes followed them curiously before picking up the phone to make a call.

"Wait." Jane stopped looking around.

"What?" Frost asked almost running into the woman at her abrupt hault.

"Come on. This way." She whispered before heading towards a door on the side of the room that was clearly off limits to anyone other then staff. Frost looked at her incredulously, but knowing better then to question Jane Rizzoli he cautiously looked around to make sure no one was watching him before following her through the door.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab Maura sat at her desk, her chin resting on her fisted hand as she rolled an evidence bag through her other hand. A small metal head to a flash drive sliding inside of the plastic. It could have been just a peice of trash at the crime scene or so much more. Although they wheren't able to pull up any full prints off of it, Maura still felt the information it held could still solve this case. Thinking of the case a smile crept up onto the woman's lips as she thought of her friend's great detective work earlier that day.<p>

Reaching into the white lab coat she wore she pulled out her phone, checking to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Finding nothing from her best friend or colleagues she closed the screen and layed it on her desk. These feeling she's been having lately, these _strange _feelings plagued her every waking hour and even some of her sleeping ones. It wasn't anything physical she had concluded, more like something from deep down. It scared her to think about it because there was no logic to it. There was no explanation, no evidence it even existed. Only something Jane would call a "gut feeling".

At the beginning she could swallow it and forget it throughout the day, but now there was no hiding from it. It was undeniable. Just the presence of her close freind set a warm feeling through her, like a fire. Though she knew these feelings where wrong she couldn't help but relish in the shiver and the tingled of her skin whenever the brunette touched her. The Medical Examiner was determined to figure out how to get through these feelings without making things awkward between her and her close friend... Somehow.

* * *

><p>No one bothered to stop them as they walked through the white-wash hallways. You wouldn't suspect that this place could be harboring any secrets by the way no one seemed to care.<p>

"Security's shot." Jane commented under her breath. Frost nodded.

"Still think something's up?" He asked

"They're hiding something." She insisted giving her partner the 'I've got a gut feeling' look. Before she could look back to where she was walking she ran into a worker who had just rounded the corner, all of the files in his hand falling to the floor. Recovering quickly, Jane squatted down to help him collect them all.

"I-I'm sorry." The boy stuttered his face flushing, both detectives missing the fear in his eyes when he saw their badges. He tried to collect as many papers as he could before the detective saw something she shouldn't.

"Where you in a hurry to?" Rizzoli questioned trying to get a good look at the paper in her hand just before the scrub-clad boy grabbed it from her.

"I-I..." He mumbled standing up trying to straighten the files that had been returned to his grasp.

"Marcus." A male voice called as he approached the trio. A very handsome sandy-haired, fair faced man clasping a hand on the back of the flustered boy causing him to silence immediately.

"Hello there, I'm Steven Hill, R.P.H. I pressume you've already met my assistant Marcus." The man wearing a white medical coat named Hill introduced extending his hand to both detectives eyes slightly lingering on Jane as he offered her a charming smile. Jane felt a slight blush start to burn at the tip of her ears as she returned his heartfelt smile.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli. And this is my partner Detective Barry Frost."

"Detectives? I'm sorry to have intruded, I'm very sure your busy, I must apologize for our interuption. If you need anything, just ask for Steven Hill. I'll be glad to, _asist you,_ in any way I can." The charming smile reaching his eyes as they connected to Jane's.

"There is something you could help us with Mr. Hill." Frost intruded covering for the slightly blushing woman next to him.

"Uh, yeah." Jane recovered. "We're looking to get copies of the MPI's of all of the people who recieved Coumadin in the last 3 weeks."

"Coumadin? Your in luck, I know of only 3 people who we've recieved perscriptions from for Warfarin. I distributed it to them myself. I'll show you to the filing room and grab them for you." Hill announced proud that he could be of any help to the duo before turning to the silent man still standing next to him. "Why don't you run off and get these to storage. Oh, and don't forget to fax those perscriptions to BMCH." His assiatant only nodded not making eye contact with any of them before hurrying down the hall. "Strange kid, that boy. Good help, but very odd."

"I know the type." Jane confessed watching as the boy dissapeared around a corner.

"Well, Filing's this way." Hill insisted turning back the way he came, both detectives on his heels.

"I'm glad we ran into you Mr. Hill. We haven't recieved much help from anyone else here." The woman gushed pushing a rogue spiral strand of hair behind her ear giving him a shy smile when he looked at her over his shoulder. Frost mocked Jane with an exaggerated fawning when the pharmacist turned his back to them again, rewarding him with a slap to the shoulder from his partner.

"What do you mean? We want nothing more then to help as many people as we can. If the MPI's will help you, then I'll be more then glad to hand them over. And you can call me Steven." He finished stopping infront of a door to turn to his guests and give Jane another dazzling smile.

"Thank you, _Mr. Hill_. We'd like to see those documents now." Frost bit in feeling a little bit like a third wheel as the pharmacist and the other detective seemed to have eye-sex right infront of him.

"Of course." Hill apologized opening the door and leading them through it. It didn't take long after begining his search through one of the filing cabnets before Hill voiced his confussion.

"How strange. My documentations are missing."

"Missing." Jane said some what expectingly. Call it a gut feeling.

"I don't have any idea where they could have gone, I filed them myself!" He turned to both of them a sincere apologetic look etching accross his handsome features. "If it helps, I do remember all three names."

"It's better then nothing." Detective Rizzoli soothed.

After collecting the names they exited the room and paused only to turn back to the pharmacist.

"Thank you so much for all of your help. If you have any questions or concerns." The brunette gushed handing the masculine man infront of her a calling card.

"What about questions on your dinner plans?" Hill charmed raising an eyebrow. At this Frost rolled his eyes at the two before heading back down the busy hallways towards the exit the paper with the names in hand. Noticing the lack of her partner, Jane mumbled something of a "Yeah that would be great" before chasing after Barry who only gave her a smirk when she caught up.

"You have a little drool." He teased with a laugh wiping at his mouth, Jane giving him a playful shove returning the smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I try to stay in Character but it's so tempting to play around with them. Reviews are GREATLY appriciated!<strong>


	5. A Moment Like This

**I had never planned to but I decided to slow down a bit and bring to attention the burning desires that have been hidden for so long. I do not own anything Rizzoli&Isles.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: A Moment Like This<span>

The day was winding down. They had contacted all of the patients perscribed Coumadin, all having rock solid allibies for all of the murders leaving the team to find themselves back at square one. The frustration becoming evident by the time Maura had made it up from the morgue; she could tell her friend needed to wind down.

"Would you like to grab a beer? I'm sure it will help you relax. Although, it has never been scientifica-" Catching a pointed look from the brunette she silenced immediatly.

"I don't know Maur."

"I think you should Rizzoli. We should all try to relax and just pick up tomorrow. This case isn't going anywhere tonight." Korsak urged, Frost nodding his support. Jane agreed in the end and let herself be dragged out of the Headquarters by her friend, the doctor, not too long afterwards.

Taking their respected cars they made their way to the Medical Examiner's place, deciding before departing that Maura's home would be ideal, neither woman wanting to deal with any raging testosterone at the Robber.

Jane could tell something was wrong when she arrived. She saw Maura dashing for her front door clearly distraught. Parking quickly she called after her friend, making sure she had her gun before following her to her apartment.

Maura threw open the door to reveal what appeared to be shouting in the next room, her fears confirmed.

"You have absolutley NO right to tell me anything!" Jennifer screamed, Maura stumbling into the doorway of the room. Jane was at her side seconds later as the doctor eyed the reason for her sister's anger with complete confussion.

"Mother?" Maura blurted out, the detective's hand falling away from her gun with relief. The remark interupted the heated discussion between the mother and daughter, their attention quickly turning to the eldest Isles daughter.

"Maura, honey. Sweety. I hope you will forgive me for intruding into your home like this but I needed to speak with your sister." Constance Isles explained with a warm smile.

"You told her." Jennifer realized her mouth hanging open slightly in disbelief and rage.

"Your sister had nothing to do with this." Her mother shrilled, slightly loosing composure as she redirected her attention to the younger girl. Maura kept her mouth shut at her mother's obvious rage, Jennifer appearing nonpulsed. "You brought this upon yourself and it's about time you took responsiblity for your actions! Now you've burdened Maura with your reputation, no doubt embarassing her in her place of work. Respect may mean nothing to you, but in the real world it means everything."

"No, it only means everything to you. For everyone else, we have happiness."

"You will not speak to me in that manner, Jennifer Shae! I am your mother!"

"Your not my real mother!" Jennifer impulsed, her anger boiling over. But it seemed even the simplest statement hit a nerve in all of the Isles', a look of regret washing over the younger girl instantly. Constance pursed her lips, a pain gleaming in her eyes before she silently gathered her things and left promplty, Maura only looking at her feet as the older woman passed by. Jane felt painfully oblivious to the unspoken rule. Jeniffer only ignored Maura's weak attempt at comforting her and Jane's questioning look as she made her way to her room, slamming the door causing Maura to jump slightly at the wall rattling noise.

"Well, so much for a beer and a night of relaxation." Jane stated alternating her looks between the different doors the two woman recently exited through.

"I'm sorry. I don't even understand how mother found out Jennifer was here." Maura confessed clearly shaken by the events that had just unfolded. Jane wrapped her arms around her friend pulling her into a comforting embrace, Maura relishing in the firmness of her friend's body and her familiar scent.

"You want to go talk to Jennifer?" The taller woman asked soflty as she rubbed soothing circles in her friend's back. Maura did her best to come up with something remotely educated as her mind felt numb from the abrupt contact.

"I don't believe she wants to speak to anyone at the moment." The brilliant doctor managed to string together. Jane pulled away holding her friend at arms length giving her a long and understanding look as she rubbed her shoulder, Maura missing the contact instantly.

"Let's get you a drink." Jane said softly leading her friend to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>In Jennifer's room the young girl restrained herself from breaking anything as her anger washed through her once more, back with full force. How could that woman even think she could speak to her like that? She had no right! She wasn't their for a good part of her life, why be apart of it now? She collapsed onto the bed, tears stinging in her eyes. "Look at all the pain she's caused." The girl whispered soflty to herself, a single tear falling down her face, a hate, long buried, arising within her once again.<p>

"She _murdered_ my hapiness."

* * *

><p>Jane dully attempted to clear her mind by taking a swigg of her bottle as she sat on the couch waiting for Maura to return from her room where she had gone to change into something more comfortable. Between work and the Medical Examiner there seemed to be no resting for the detective. Though she would never abandon her friend, she found herself at a loss of ways to help. This was clearly family issues, stuff Jane never really dealt with unless Tommy was in town. And not only did she have to worry about family issues but also her newly discovered feelings for her close friend. Every second she spent near the petite woman she found herself waging an inner war with herself. It was tearing her apart.<p>

Maura rentered the room in her silk bedware eyes falling on Jane immediatly causing her heart rate to spike. Jane threw a glance over her shoulder with a warm smile when she felt the presence behind her, her heartbeats in quite the same state. Maura settled herself on the couch putting a cushion space between them not really trusting herself to be to close to the brunette. Jane felt slightly hurt at the distance but knew it was for the best.

"Jennifer's asleep." Maura conversed attempting to break the silence that seemed to hold them while she picked up the wine glass Jane had poured for her while she was away. Jane watched as the other woman took a sip, appriciating her beautifully sculpted face and the plumpness of her lips as the wine gracefully flowed over them. The thought of Maura trying to compliment someone's _physical structure_ brought a small chuckle to Jane's own perfectly molded lips.

Maura turned to her friend's infectious smile, a grin stretching across her own face. The Italian detective was unmistakably beautiful.

"What?" Maura questioned, a gleam in her eye. Jane shook her head without breaking the eye contact bringing her bottle to her lips but never tilting it to take a sip instead letting the lip rest against her own lower lip.

"It's nothing." She replied in a low voice, the doctor secretly loving the throaty rumble. Jane then titlted her bottle taking a sip of beer, the smile never leaving her face. The atmosphere seemed to change dramatically as both woman became lost in each others presence. Another silence. Jane couldn't take it.

"It's been a rough week." She observed placing her bottle back onto the table finally breaking the gaze. Maura couldn't help but watch what she knew to be a very athletic body ripple beneath the work shirt her friend wore as she turned to place her own drink on the table.

"That it has." The hazel eyed woman agreed trying to catch chocolate brown ones once more, Jane reluctant to let her fearing emotions she might not be able to control. The Honey-Blond, unable to resist the urge any longer, closed the distance between them swiftly as she sat on her folded leg laying her hand on Jane's arm searching her best friend's face for anything. Anything that showed her that her feelings where not pointless.

The closeness caused the detective to swallow hard and her breathing to slightly hitch in her throat before she looked back into the Doctor's face. The air became thick between them as both woman became very aware of a long supressed tension held between them. Oh how Jane just wanted to smell the sweet scent she came to assossicate to be Maura Isles; she never noticed when her body started to lean forward unconciously.

Maura, unaware of the slightly smaller distance between them, couldn't help the need to feel Jane Rizzoli's breath on her face. Her own body leaning forward ever so slightly until she could smell the beer on her friend's bated breath. A numbness clouded her brain making everything else but the beautiful woman infront of her hazy. She closed her eyes as Jane gently laid a hand on her theigh, intensifying every one of her other senses, the contact sending waves of desire through every inch of muscle she had.

Jane could taste the sweet alcohol on Maura's breath; could feel the warmth of her lips, so close yet so far away. The heart stopping beauty before her burning into her memories forever.

Maura could almost feel Jane's lips on hers, the moment she was trapped in feeling like nothing but a dream.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. The rapeing of the door sounding that much louder in the completely silent apartment. Maura's eyes shot open, now fully aware of how close she was to the Italian. Realization set in and Jane pulled back looking around drasticly searching for something to save herself with. Maura acted first as she stood up to go answer the door, a persistant knocking on the hard wood. Checking the peep hole dread coarsed through her. Why did he have to come now of all moments?

"Hey..." Maura answered mustering the most legit smile she could, her voice not conveying the false welcoming. One of her male friends from her Yoga class stood in the door way holding a bouquet of flowers and a slightly obnoxious smile plastered across his face. Before she could stop him he stepped inside bearing his gift to her leaning over to peck her on the cheek.

Not knowing why, but glad she did, Jane stepped out into the hallway to see this vast display of affection between the couple. Jane didn't notice the falseness of Maura's smile but only the fact that it was directed towards _him_. Jane could have sworn she heard the breaking of her own heart as it ached inside of her chest. The soreness of her throat forcing her to swallow hard. How stupid of her to forget...

Maura looked up to see Jane standing at the doorway of the room they had just come out of, knowing instantly something was wrong.

"I should go." Jane excused herself pushing through the couple, not looking at either of them. Maura wanted to say something. Anything to keep the other woman from leaving but she was cut off by the man infront of her.

"I thought we should go catch a late flick. You know, something spontaneous. Since our first date, I've been _dieing_ to see you and take you out again." He informed her. Maura looking away to cacth the glare of Jane's tailights as her car dissapeared around the nearest corner.

"I'd rather just stay in." She confessed, her mind somewhere other then the man before her...

"That works to." His _eyes _clearly elsewhere as he tugged on his jacket to pull it off, leaning in to catch her lips. Maura, startled at the sudden approach, yanked away just before he found his target, now keeping him at arms length by his chest.

"What are you doing?" She demanded incredulously as he made another attempt.

"Being spontaneous." He replied huskily now attempting to attack her neck. With a fierce push she sent him a few steps backwards and, giving him no chance of recovering, shoved him back out the door before slamming it in his face.

"What the-?" The door opened briefly before being slammed shut again, the bouquet of flowers flung into his chest, a harsh scraping of a lock being put in place clearly audible.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided not to go into Jane's attempt to find happiness at the bottem of a bottle since the chapter came out longer then I expected. Plus it does the detective no justice in my eyes. Somethings about our heros should be kept behind closed doors. I would really like to know if the imagery was too much. Please Review!<strong>


	6. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

**Mmm I had writers block (laziness). Sorry for the wait. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Innocent Until Proven Guilty<span>

It was mid morning, the sun hadn't even reached it's peak in the clear blue sky yet. But, as always when a pressing case demanded her attention, Jane Rizzoli was up, none too brightly. Her eyes red rimmed and glazed as she recovered from a night of 'self comfort', her swagger nothing more then a stagger now. The sun beat down on her black suit jacket, the humidity gathering beads of sweat on her hairline as she waited impatiently at the front door of a very wealthy suburban home. She had taken it upon herself to question the families of the victims once more, hopefull to gather any information not mentioned in the prior.

She hadn't told anyone where she was going. Both her former and current partner had seen the state she was in when they arrived at the Headquarters. Why would she want to stick around to be questioned and pried at? She was a detective after all, wasn't that suppose to be her job? Besides, the memories of last night where still sore in her heart and even the thought of having to confess to any of it made her cringe. She would be the laughing stock of the entire department.

After what seemed to be hours the door finally opened and she was led inside by a maid who Jane considered to be extremely easy on the eyes. She even had to catch herself before her eyes lingered to long on the woman's long lean legs as they seemed to travel endlessly from the very sexy, although completely unnecessary, short skirt. Jane prayed that this was only a temporary effect from the night before or she may just be becoming what everyone had always labeled her as.

* * *

><p>Maura sat at her desk with a dangerously concentrated look on her face. The world outside her door could burn down and she probably wouldn't even notice. Not like she would care either. Her eyes darted towards her phone that sat unmoving close by. She had been trying to reach the female detective for hours now. When she asked Frost and Korsak they only admitted to seeing her once in the morning with what they would have guessed to be a really bad hangover. The doctor couldn't help but feel completely guilty at the thought of her best friend returning home to drown her sorrows in a bottle of beer. All of this could have been prevented if she had just closed the small distance between them showing the other woman the heated passion she truely felt. Or maybe it would have just made things worse.<p>

Frustrated with her new train of thought she sat back in her white leather office chair bringing a hand to massage the ache from her forehead. Oh, how she would give anything for the tall, fair skinned woman to walk through her door right then. Like an answer to her prayer a beeping sounded from the other room. Maura didn't react at first, it wasn't out of the ordinary for a machine to go off in the forensics lab and it wasn't until she ran through a mental list of diagnostics being run did she snap to attention. She propelled herself out of the chair and through to the next room, her eyes catching the offending machine instantly.

She made quick work of exiting the "Match Found" window, her anticipation eating away at her. This was going to be the discussion starter between her and Jane, she just knew it. But what she didn't know was exactly what kind of discussion it would be until her hand shot to her mouth stiffling a gasp, disbelief and fear clearly evident in her wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Jane exited through the large wooden doors. She had just finished her last visit, something she hadn't been looking forward to. Now she had nothing to keep her from the office and pesky partners, ex's and all, who tried to break her into a confession of what was wrong. Although the redness and unsteadyness from the morning had died down somwhere between her third house call, she still didn't feel comfortable making her way back to HQ and it wasn't just because she had to return empty handed.<p>

Deciding to take her time before returning to the bullpen she stopped to grab a coffee. Her mother then informing her that everyone had been looking for her all morning, Maura seeming very upset. Jane acted as natrual as she could giving her mom some bull about finding a lead in her investigation. She knew her mother to have a keen eye for anything that seemed off so Jane didn't hang around to long before taking her leave. This was the part of the day she had not been looking forward to. She stopped infront of the elevator doors giving the up arrow button a jab and carefully taking a sip of the bitter bean in her cup. She, for once in her life since she's been at the department, waited patiently as she counted off the floors the elevator rode through. She removed her gaze from watching the numbers lighting up above the steal doors as the doors from the elevator next to her slid open. At first it was only a glance, but what stood in the compartment made Jane take a double look.

Maura stood staring at her feet, the length of her arms delicately crossed infront of her. Jane would have run, hid or done anything possible to take advantage of the fact that she hadn't seen her yet had it not been for her own keen senses for knowing when something was wrong. And by the worry that shot up her spine, it looked bad. The woman in the elevator slowly acknowledged the fact that she had reached her destination before seeing her friend. The curious yet comforting look in her brown eyes made Maura want to break down then and there. Instead she closed the distance as quickly as her heels would allow to melt into the detective's athletic body as she hugged her tightly. The taller woman took care not to spill any of the scorching drink in her hand on the obviously distraught woman as she quickly returned the embrace whispering soothing words of questioning. She felt Maura shudder in the closeness as she gripped the back of Jane's jacket that much tighter. The fear that radiated from the woman was heartbreaking. Never had she felt so much raw emotion emanate from the doctor. Never.

The door to Jane's elivator swooshed open revealing an empty lift. Carefully the brunette dragged them into it still in the embrace before the door closed again. Maura pulled away to look anywhere but her friend's face, how could she tell her? How could she tell anyone?

"Maura? Maur, what's wrong?" Jane asked trying to catch the carmel eyes of the woman infront of her. Maura hesitated before speaking as she tried to choose her next words carefully.

"The D.N.A. test result came back with a positive match."

"What? That's great! Who is it? Have you told the guys yet?" Detective Rizzoli kicked into gear forgetting the pain and hurt of the night before; she had gotten a break on her killer! But the fear in the other woman's eyes spoke volumes, even though she hadn't said anything yet.

"It's my mother, Jane!" The Medical Examiner's hand gripping the sleeve of Jane's jacket her eyes now pleading for her best friend to understand.

Jane stood there unflinching as she tried to assess what she had just been informed. She swallowed hard as she jabbed the button for the homicide floor barely realizing they had yet to move. The truth was she didn't believe this was actually happening. _How_ could it be happening?

It wasn't to long afterwards that Jane found herself in the investigation room starring intently at the T.V. screen. Indeed the results had proven to be a match to Constance Isles, all they could do now was a background check on the older woman. The fact that the pristine, sociably acceptable woman even had a record in their database was enough to raise suspicion even if Jane never voiced the thought since Maura sat close by still shaken by the turn of tables.

They had told the other two detectives when they got to the Bullpen about the doctor's discovery, everything instantly becoming hush-hush between only them. It seemed everyone in Maura's family was hell bent on ruining her reputation.

Frost was going through the mother Isles' files searching for anything of use when he pulled up some newspaper articles dated some 5 to 6 years ago.

"Woah, look at this." He told his partner, the woman instantly going over to bend over his shoulder to get a look. "It says here that Mrs. Isles had a big rally in Allentown, Pennsylvania 5 years ago. Oh man, look. 38 people injured and 3 fatalities when a riot broke out." Maura snapped to attention.

"I remember that. Mother was furious at the way it had been handled." And then it dawned on her but she recovered before anyone realized anything and offered something useful and deterring from her last statement. "It was held for the Protection of Privileged Families and Assossiations."

"A rally to support the rich and their right to a tax reduction." Frost read before turning his attention to his partner. "No wonder people got mad. A bunch of rich people complaining about how they have to pay for being rich. Doesn't send a good message."

"Can you find out who all was injured and killed?"

"Yeah give me a moment."

"Maura can you get a hold of your mom?" Jane asked softly. "If there's any chance to clear her name..."

"Yes, I'll get her to come down." Her reply was shot and kind of quick a sure sign of the woman's attempt at hiding something, a something that didn't go unnoticed but wasn't pressed either. Jane only turned her attention back to the computer screen. Maura took the opportunity to slip out of the dark room. She needed to speak to her mother before the others got to her. She had to know...

* * *

><p><strong>Who saw that coming? Me either.<strong>

**I have no idea if y'all are liking this at all. Feedback would be great...**


	7. Family Comes First

**Sorry took so long. School, homework and sports keep putting me in bed before sunset :/ Oh well. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Family Comes First<span>

Maura didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. The sight of her own mother in a dark and intimadating interrogation room was unnerving. Jane and her team had done everything they could to keep this quiet but that wasn't the problem. It was the thought that the detectives may actually consider the older woman on the other side of the one-way glass to be guilty. The thought alone tore Maura to bits but she refused to leave. She needed to watch the interrogation, one Jane would preform herself.

It wasn't to long until the one door in the room opened and the tall brunette walked in. Constance's attention was immediately stolen by the familiar woman; she gave Jane a warm smile. With her back to the window Jane managed to keep a stoney look and throw down the thick files in her hand on the cold steel table. Constance didn't react except to break the eye contact and glance at the plain files before her.

"Did you know a Mr. Jeremy Maddison." Jane demanded more then asked. Constance looked up to look the detective in the eye, the warmness in her own never faultering.

"I did. We had many projects together back in the day."

"Would you say the two of you had been friends?"

"Without a doubt."

"What kind of friendship lands your DNA under his fingernails? Did the two of you have a friendly fight and you just accidently happen to beat him to a friendly death?" The accusation sounded stupid in her own mind but Jane had to. If there was any chance Mrs. Isles had killed her friend she was going to find out. Constance merely looked at the younger woman as her hand reached for the file. Her attention fell to the pages as she turned through the many sheets of paper, her look becoming sour as though she had just tasted some nasty wine.

"I knew all of these men, I knew their families. I want nothing more then for their murder to be brought to justice but I can assure you Detective, I am not your killer. Yes me and Maddison quarreled, he grabbed my arm to try and get me to stop and listen to him, but I only tore it away and accused him of harrasment. I never saw him again." The senior lifted the sleeve of her tailored suit jacket to reveal three thin scratches encased in slightly bruised skin.

So many possibilities ran through Jane's mind. Everything was adding up in a way against the woman seated accross the table she stood in front of. She was their connection. She was also most likely the last person to see Maddison alive and harrasment was very good reason to have someone killed.

"What was the fight between you and Maddison about." Constance stayed quiet for a moment weighing her options. "If you withhold information during an investigation-"

"He was dilussional." She cut in before a threat could be made, she had always been a woman who never took to threats to kindly. "He thought that since Allen and Charles had already been murdered, we would surely be next. I told him he was mistaken and he tried to explain. I wouldn't hear any of it."

"Why would he think that you two would be next?"

"I do not know Detective. Like I said, I refused to hear any of his theories."

Jane silenced again this time pondering what about the deaths could have spooked Maddison. No one just thought they would be next in line for a serial killer for no reason.

"When was the last time you saw the other men? Brown? Stiles? Pire? Taylor?" Mrs. Isles sat thinking for a moment.

"Taylor and Brown had approached me months ago with the idea of holding an exhibit here in Boston to show off their latest discoveries in Nigeria. After that we made most arrangments over the phone."

"And Pire and Stiles?"

"I have not seen either men in years, but I was able to contact them and invite them to Taylor's and Brown's event a month ago. They were more then happy to make the trip down to Boston."

Jane stood hands on her hips studying the older woman. What were the chances she could be lieing to her?

"Maddison must have know the other men to be spooked by their deaths." Jane voiced her thoughts.

"Well yes. We all knew each other. Having held banquets and exhibits all over the world you grow quite fond of the people you work with." So this had been the missing link. They had all worked together at some point or another. "It hadn't been since the rally a few years ago that I had last seen any of them."

"The rally? In Pennsylvania?" Constance looked shocked at first but then nodded.

"Yes, that same one. What a disaster it had been. If I had know it would be so upseting to the public I would have never had gone through with it."

Jane leaned over and gathered the files from the table.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Isles. We will contact you if we need anything else." And with that she left briskly through the door to the Investigation room where she would test the new idea forming in her head.

* * *

><p>"Well she wasn't lieing. They where all sponsers of the Pennsylvania rally. No doubt they payed off the press to conceal their identities in the papers." Frost concluded looking up from his computer screen<p>

"It would explain why we never made the connections. Plus it happened over 5 years ago, we only checked bank statements from the _last_ year." Korsak added taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Hey Frost, can you pull up those deaths and injuries again?" Jane asked eyes completely focused on the large television screen.

"Yeah, give me a sec."

"You think you can find something from this rally?" Korsak wondered.

"It's worth a shot."

"Here. Woah, look at this." Frost pulled up one of the many articles. "This girl, Stephanie Hendricks, was trampled to death by a spooked patrol horse when the riot broke out. Says here she was shielding a younger girl who got seperated from her parents in the mess." Jane read it intentley.

"She was a student at Penn State-"

"-Pennsylvania State University? That's where Jennifer attended before she dropped out and dissapeared." Maura interjected having entered the room unnoticed.

"Did Jenn ever go to your mom's ralley?" Jane asked curiously.

"I don't believe so, she had been in an audition for Symphony regionals that week. I remember because it was last any of us had heard from her."

"Look at these pictures," Jane noticed gesturing to the two men. "It looks like she was-"

"Beaten to death. Just like our vics." Korsak added seeing where his partner was going. Jane pondered for a moment her hand supporting her chin as she sat at her desk.

"Do you think Jennifer might have known Stephanie?"

"What, do you think Jennifer might know who could have been effected by her death?"

"That or _she_ could have been effected by her death." Jane wondered out loud. Her gut was telling her something. Like the answer was in her face but she just couldn't see it.

"First my mother and now Jennifer?" Maura demanded her eyes glaring at Jane's turned back. "Are you trying to tear apart my family again or is there something you need to address with me." Jane didn't have to turn around to know the look on her friends face. There was a lot they needed to talk about, but right now she only had one mind set.

"Right now, nothing matters more then to find our killer." She replied with a glare to her desk. Jane didn't think she could stomach the rising anger in her if she had to turn and face the doctor. A moment of silence passed between the four of them, Frost and Korsak knowing better then to intervene in the two woman's bickering.

"Not even our friendship?" Maura asked in almost a whisper, her voice wet with the promise of tears. Jane stayed quiet. The bubbling anger within had reached a new height. What friendship? The one where Maura would lead Jane on into hopeing the Medical Examiner could ever return her feelings. The friendship where Jane was forced to swallow her sorrow and humility when those feelings where thrown back in her face by whatever man just happened to show up in Maura's life at that moment? The memorise of the previous night washed through Jane again, the anger in her threatening to slip through if she even opened her mouth. She only pursed her lips and looked back at the screen. A moment later she heard the doctor make a slow exit, pausing for a second before leaving.

"Jane..." Frost began.

"I don't want to hear it." She shot. "Jennifer just happens to show up during the killings after 5 years of being missing. Along with Mrs. Isles and that exhibit she's hosting here in Boston. Sounds like 5 years of plotting revenge to me."

"But we don't even know if she had any connection to Stephanie Hendricks. Jennifer was a Freshman when Hendricks was a senior."

"I have a feeling about this, Frost." The detective growled opening up her laptop and typing in a few things.

"What are you doing?" Frost asked going along with his partners new theory. How could he not? Jane Rizzoli is someone you do not cross when she gets into her mode. She didn't answer at first, her eyes darted across the screen. She didn't have to search to long before she sat back with an 'I-knew-it' look before turning the screen towards her partners. They glanced at each other after seeing what was on the screen. If anyone had psychic intestines it was Jane Rizzoli.

Jennifer was slung under Stephanie Hendricks arm on a bench just outside what appeared to be a music hall, two other girls on either side of them, a smile from ear to ear plastered on all girls faces.

* * *

><p>The smile had long since dissapeared as Jennifer now sat in the interrogation room of the Department. Korsak sat alone on the other side of the one way glass eyeing the young girl. Jane had thought it appropriate for Maura not to be informed or present at the interrogation, something he completely disagreed with. A unit had gone to Doctor Isles house to arrest Jennifer just after Jane had recieved a call from the handsome Pharmacist for a late lunch. Jane was about to kindly decline before both Frost and Korsak jumped her and took away her phone promising the Pharmacist that she would be there.<p>

"What the Hell!" She had demanded.

"You seriously need a break, Jane." Frost stated rewarding him with a glare from his friend.

"I'll rest when we solve the case."

"If you don't go I'll have the Leuitenet pull you from this case." Korsak threatened his tone pleading with the younger woman.

"WHY are you two suddenly interested in my love life." She demanded glaring between the two.

"We arn't. We just need you to get out of here for a bit to clear your head. What ever else happens is between you and your medical hunk." Korsak teased giving Jane a caring look. He truely worried about her and her well being, she knew this and respected him for it. So after the interrogation she agreed she would go. But first came the interrogation.

Jane let herself and Frost in through the door before closing it softly. Jennifer turned to them.

"What the _Hell_ is going on." The smaller girl began to protest as she stood. Jane firmly grabbed her by the shoulder and sat her down again with a shove.

"Sit." The look the two girls exchanged spoke of a long held grudge between them. Jennifer sat with her arms crossed defensivley infront of her.

"I have a few questions." Jane continued holding the folders in her hand resting against her abdomen. Jennifer smirked knowing she could push the detectives buttons with one simple reply.

"I want my lawyer present." The look on Jane's face gave Jennifer a satisfactory feeling in her chest.

"Look kid. This isn't a game. I won't put anything on you unless you pull some shit like this. I just want to know; How did you know Stephanie Hendricks." Jane threw the files down, slapping her hands down on the table and leaning in close to Jennifer. This time, the look on Jennifer's face gave Jane the confirmation that she was on the right track. The girl stayed quiet for a minute looking down at the folders.

"May I?" She asked.

"By all means." Jane stepped back and took the seat infront of the younger girl, Frost against the wall behind her. Jane studied her face, drinking in every emotion she could see as Jennifers eyes danced from side to side as she went through the files. The sandy haired girl swallowed hard.

"In college, I didn't know anyone. I hardley ever saw Maura. She was busy with her job and whatever. I met Steph in Symphony because I would always get picked on because of my family. She refused to let people give me shit for how rich my parents where and why I couldn't just buy my way into Harvard or Yale. She knew even if I never told her, that wasn't who I was." She took a deep breath. "She was a senior, you know. I was only a freshman when we started to hang out. Introduced me to her friends and soon enough we all became a family. I spent so much time with them, just having fun; living."

"Doing drugs." Jane inserted. Jennifer didn't fall for it and snorted at the attempt.

"That was after-" She nodded towards the file. "After she died, we all just..." Another sigh. "I haven't seen the others since I left school and went to go do my own thing."

"And what thing was that." Jennifer looked the detective in the eye, searching. Searching for honesty; a true soul devoted to Justice. A Knight of Justice.

"I went looking for my real parents." She finally admited her head bowing in resentment. Jane didn't know how to respond. What about this girls parents could be so bad that it would break the fiesty woman just at the mention of them.

"Did you-"

"Dead. Both of them."

"Jennifer, I'm-"

"They where drunks, Rizzoli." She spat. "Killed each other in a fight 3 weeks after I was born." At this Jane was truely stumped. She had no clue how to continue. Luckily Jennifer did it for her.

"Maura's the only real family I have left. Because according to you I want to kill my mother or something." A smile played on Janes face mirroring Jennifer's, a chuckle slipping through the younger girls lips. Jennifer open the file and pulled out a photo. She smiled at the memories before laying it on the table for Jane to see. Jane looked down at the five smiling faces of the college student all knitted tightly around each other in their own goofy positions, the blue-eyed boy next to Stephanie giving her what seemed to be a suprise kiss on the cheek.

"I don't want to lose another family."

* * *

><p><strong>The chapters are getting longer but that just means everything is starting to fall into place. Reviews make my World go 'round<strong>


	8. The Missing Remedy

Chapter 8: The Missing Remedy

Jane left through the front doors of the Police Department. It was past noon and the day was starting to get humid. Luckily she didn't have to walk far before reaching the Department issued black Impala. It wasn't long either before she reached the Deli. She quickly scanned the lobby finding her fair-skinned pharmacist towards a window on the side of the building. She inwardly smiled. He really was hansome with his strong face and powerful build. All hidden under a classy button up and slacks with a thick coat slung over the back of his chair.

He stood when he saw her approaching greeting her with a charming smile. He quickly moved to pull out her chair for her. Who said Chivalry was dead?

"I'm glad you could make it. I'd been looking forward to seeing you again since our run in at the Pharmacy."

"Oh, and thank you so much for helping us. I don't think I ever thanked you."

"You did. Twice." His eyes laughing at her lack of rememberance.

"Oh. Well, it really helped our case." Lie.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." He nodded bringing his hand over hers and brushing his thumb over her suprisingly smooth skin. Jane looked down, her mind somewhere else completely. He seemed to notice since he removed his hand breaking her from her thoughts.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No." Jane jumped the gun and she knew it. A brief silence. "Yes." Jane sighed. His smile was comforting and his baby-blue eyes caring.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I don't know. It's just... This case. And..."

"And?" Jane hesitated. How could she explain anything to anyone when it didn't even make sense to herself? Her mind wandered for a while, only one conclusion coming to mind.

"You know when you over evaluate something? You just feel stupid and a little humiliated?" He thought whole heartedly before giving a nod. "Well, top that off with hurt. Then you have whatever feeling it is that I feel right now."

"Why do you feel so horribly?" Jane thought. And thought. A silence fell between them, one the handsome pharmacist sat out patiently. Heaving a sigh she let her head drop into her palms.

"Because the one person I can talk to about anything, I can't even face."

"I'm sure you can." Her date replied not missing a beat. "If they accept your problems and help you deal with them on a daily, then I'm sure they can understand your feelings now. The pharmacist in me is more then certain who ever they are, they are the missing remedy for your ailment. " He smiled his charming smile once again, his baby blue eyes swarming with understanding. Jane half heartly returned it, her mind swimming with his proclamation. Something had sounded off though. Not off but attention catching. She rolled the last sentence through her head before making a connection.

"The Coumadin wasn't prescribed... It was stolen." Jane whispered under her breath, her brow furrowing. Stolen like missing. A Missing Remedy.

"I'm sorry?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow the playfulness radiating from his features. Jane jumped to her feet before gathering her near by things.

"I am _really_ sorry Mr. Hill. Something just came up in the case that needs my attention." He had not been expecting this and was slightly taken back before mumbling a reply.

"Uh, yes. Of course, I understand." She gave him an apologetic look before rushing out of the door. He sat slightly hurt by the hurried exit before taking a sip of his iced tea.

* * *

><p>"You where right. These inventories don't match up." Frost stated giving his partner a quick glance before returning to the screen. "It's unnoticable unless your looking for it. It's so far down on the list, and not to mention how irregular the uses for it are, that anyone could have overlooked it. I did."<p>

"What Pharmacy." Jane asked leaning against the lip of her desk staring intently at the investigation board pinned with photos, some even connected with red marker on the transperant glass. Frost shot a look to Jane's back.

"Green Cross."

Before Jane could speak her mind on the matter, a familiar clicking of heels told her that she was getting an unexpected visit from the person she desperatly needed but did her best to hide from. With no where to run she pretended to ignore the arrival of Maura Isles.

"Jane Rizzoli, how dare you go against my wishes and investigate my sister!" The smaller woman confronted, a dangerous glare bearing into her friend's back. Jane sighed before turning around.

"She _was_ connected to Stephanie, Maura. But now I've cleared her name, she's only providing information. She's not under investigation." Maura wasn't backing down.

"That still does not explain why you found it necessary to go behind my back and bring her in when you knew I would never approve!"

"That's why I _had_ to go behind your back."

"Jane!" Maura replied upset by the confession.

"I'm going for coffee." Frost jumped up and dissapeared down the hall. Both woman had been taken from there heated conversation and stood eyeing each other.

"I'm sorry, OK? I'm sorry I went behind your back. I should have told you." Maura calmed at the direction they had taken.

"You should have. I just get so very upset when I feel like you don't think you can trust me. I feel like your avoiding me and I do not understand why."

Before Jane could confess to her best friend everything that seemed to be eating away at her, her phone interrupted with a the usual standard ringtone. Jane offered her an apologetic look before removing the device from her belt.

"Rizzoli. Hey Korsak, what's-" Jane cut off her face falling a bit. "What do you mean they don't-. She just-? Alright. Yeah I'll tell her." Jane's eyes shot towards Maura, the doctor tilting her head in confusion. The detective sighed running her open hand through her tangled mess of hair while hanging up and putting the phone back into it's hollster at her hip.

"What is it Jane?"

"Shit, Maura... Jennifer's missing."

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand. She was doing so well, I thought she liked it here. With me." Jane could see the tears in the carmel brown eyes of her friend. Her heart ached and she hugged her friend closer. In a way, the detective blamed herself. Maybe if she hadn't been so hard on the kid...<p>

The two woman had completely forgotten the anger towards each other with the turn of events. Maura had wanted to go look for her younger sister at first, the detective literally having to restrain her friend and drag the upset woman to her office down in the basement to vent in privacy.

"Jane." Frost leaned in the doorway of the Medical Examiner's office. He gave Jane a look that made her get up from the couch with a reassuring rub on Maura's arm and head out of the door, closing it silently behind her.

"What's up?"

"I did some more research after you left. I did background checks on the staff at Green Cross off a suspicion. Turns out I was right. Two interns went to PSU the same year Hendricks was killed. I pulled their drivers licences and you'll never guess where I recognized them from." He pulled out the picture of Jennifer and her college friends. Jane took the photo from her partner scanning it intently.

"I remember now. The front desk girl. And... And... Oh my God." Jane breathed. Her eyes grew with confusion and horror. "Frost. When is Mrs. Isles' Exhibit." Frost quirked his eyebrow before looking down through his notes.

"Uhm." With a gesture of suprise he jerked his head backward. "Tonight, starts at 6." Jane looked at her phone for the time before hurrying towards the door.

"I want uniforms standing by at that exhibit. Make sure they stay out of sight!"

"Jane!" Maura called after her friend letting herself through the door after seeing the woman leaving in a hurry.

"Go home, Maura. Get some rest!" Jane ordered over her shoulder before dissapearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know when I'll put out the next chapter. Track&amp;Field is probably the biggest writer's block I've ever come across. Leave a review!<strong>


	9. This Love, This Hate

**Well initialy this chapter was going to be about 2000 words longer but I decided to break it off where I thought was best. Turns out I lost the other half of this story when my computer shut down unexpectedly and I lost everything I didn't save. Word to the wise; Save, Save, and Save again. Now I have to rewrite the entire 10th chapter. God thing I saved this one. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: This Love, This Hate<span>

Jane was out of breath when she arrived at the Hotel. It was quite large and expensive looking, not too out of the ordinary for this upscale neighborhood. Jane looked aound at all of the expensive cars lining up just infront, the couples getting out of the cars dressed in just as expensive clothing. She made her way to what seemed to be a side entrance hoping not to encounter the black suited men she knew to be security. But as she approached the door she was stopped by two of them.

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm sorry, lady, invite only." One of them said crossing his arms over his chest. Janes eyebrow twitched with annoyance at how he had addressed her as "lady". How long had she worked to where she was; broken bones to bullet holes, she had worked her way up _not_ to be addressed like some ordinary woman. Flashing her badge she demanded the respect she deserved.

"It's Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli, and I'm getting in." The men looked at one another with looks of confusion.

"Homicide? What, like murders and stuff."

"Yes, like murders _and stuff._" Jane mocked rolling her eyes. "Now let me through before I show you just what kind of murders I deal with."

"Uhhh, we can't let you through without-" He stopped when he saw the detective rolling up her sleeves impatiently giving both of them threatening looks.

"Need I inform you two gorillas that interferance with an investigation is punisable by law." She stepped towards the superior looking one getting up and personal in his face."And I'm the law." She growled. The man mumbled a defense looking helplessly to his buddy. "So, seeing as niether of you can string two words together appropriatly I'm going to let myself in." She shoved pass the two men who still seemed at a loss of choices and angrily opened the door to the jigantic lobby, hundreds of people strolling around looking for friends and just enjoying the evening.

Jane sighed, well so much for subtility. It would be a miracle if she escaped this night without a derranged mob breaking out. Pushing her thoughts aside she made her way through the elegant crowd looking everywhere for the Hostess. She was beginning to lose hope until she finally spotted her near the staircase in a group of very wealthy couples. Attempting to make her way towards the elder woman, something else caught Jane's eye. A familiar man stood eyeing the woman as well, his outfit that of a server, a tray of Champagen balanced carefuly in his hand. A vibe of pure hatred radiated from him as he eyed the very wealthy before something else seemed to catch his gaze. Jane followed his look and found another familiar face giving him a stern look. The receptionist of Green Cross Pharmacies seemed to speak to the boy with her eyes as she made her way over to Constance. Fear and instict took over and Jane bolted through the crowd trowards her friend's mother who had just taken a drink from the girls tray.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Jane shoving her way through a group of suited men; she wasn't going to make it in time. She cried out Constance's name hoping to stop the woman before she took a sip from the crystal glass, the woman now tilting the foaming champagne into her slightly parted lips. Jane felt defeated as she watched the woman lower the glass. Nothing happened. Jane slowed her pace as she watched the woman cautiously. Constance returned to the conversation with her guest and laughed lightly. What was going on?

"Mrs. Isles." Jane voiced as she approached, her attention immediatly redirecting to find the false waitress. Constance looked over her shoulder, a look of confusion playing across her features.

"Detective? What are you doing here?" Jane ignored the question still looking around the lobby. Both the woman and man had vanished, a bad feeling began to rise in the pit of Jane's stomach.

"Mrs. Isles you have to leave. It's not safe here." Constance seemed offended by the remark.

"I will not run in fear after having already proceded with the banquet in fond memory of my late colleagues. As you may have noticed security is at maximum effiecency-"

"No, Constance, they're disguised as-" A blood curling scream inturrupted the hall followed by more. Jane frantically turned to search for the source barely seeing a woman crouched next to a fallen man before a crushing pain to her temple crippled her. Jane faintly heard Constance Isles shriek and fight with someone. The brunette did her best to refocus her gaze and watched as feet rushed hurridly about. It was strange to watch since she couldn't hear any of it, almost like someone had muted Life itself. It was also strange to find herself eye level with the floor. When had she fallen? She couldn't remember, but the thought brought back the realization of what had just happened.

The sound of the ensuing chaos began to rise and Jane found herself sturggling to lift herself from the ground. When she finally stood upright she staggered to the side. A streak of red obscured her vision as she tried to wipe the blood out of her eye, her senses out of wack from the blow. She looked around in a daze and saw a Constance Isles struggling in the head lock of her captor as the black suited profile dragged the screaming woman to a private elivator, the barrel of a gun pressed firmly against her temple. Jane reached down to unhollster her own gun as she started to run after the two. Two shots rung out, champagen glasses shattering next to her as the bullets missed by mere inches. Jane found cover quickly behind a counter searching the room for the source of the fire. The crowd got even more paniked and chaotic, tables and glass breaking in the commotion. Jane positioned herself just above the counter firing back, careful not to hit any guests. She heard returning fire and ducked as the wood of the counter splintered just abover her. She saw security move in and fired their own weapons distracting the gunman enough for her to manuver herself into a better spot to get a clear shot at the masked waiter. She fired her gun twice satisfied only when the man fell to the floor dropping his weapon.

She hadn't realized it until she had made her way over to the recently closed private elivator door that she was shaking. She uselessly kicked the door to releive some of the pent up adrenaline. She looked around, her eyes scanning the room for an alternate route. Some of the security had the injured gunman in custody while others where directing the guests out of the hotel lobby. A distinct chime sounded as the elivator reached it destination, Jane looking at the lit number above the steel doors. No one took notice as she rushed to the door on the far side of the room labled "Stairs". She kicked the door in and made her way up the staircase, taking steps two to three at a time. The throbbing in her head increased with the rising in her heart rate but she ignored it.

Finally reaching the top floor she stopped before opening the door. She tried to catch her breath and wipe at the blood streaking down her face again before placing her hand on the door knob. Silently she slid it open just enough to squeeze through. She heard pleading before laughter rang out through the empty level as she made her way down the seemingly empty hallway. Jane didn't have time to distinguish either voices before shots where directed at her once again. She managed to shove herself in the doorway to a room before any of the bullets could find thier intended target. The detective blindly shot around the corner hoping to faze her attacker and buy her enough time to see where the shooter was positioned. Daring a look around the wall after the shots silenced Jane saw the barrel of a gun just outside of the open elivator door. She watched the flare of it as it fired and hid behind the wall once again turning her head away as parts of the wall flew into the air.

As quick as she had been, she hadn't been quick enough. The pain of her grazed shoulder a stinging reminder that there was more at stake then just getting her killer. Jane clenched her jaw and waited for the firing to stop. When it did she returned fire turning fully out of the corner and crouched low taking aim carfully. The shots rung as they hit metal inside of the elivator. She saw the shooter huddle to shield themselves from the bullets that bounced off the inside of the lift, Jane never pausing as she unloaded her clip. A string of curse words insued assuring Jane she had hit her target. She heard a thud as the body in the elivator hit and slid down the metal wall inside to the carpated floor, the face of the young girl looking around the coner with pure hatred towards the detective. Jane covered quickly as she saw the girl raise the gun once more, a few more shots ringing out. Rizzoli took the opportunity to reload her gun, taking a clip from her boot. When the shots died Jane looked back out around the corner, apperently the other girl was reloading as well. Jane took the opportunity and yelled out to the girl.

"Just put your gun down and come out. I can get you medical attention."

"I'd rather die here then not finish what we started." Was her only reply as a few more shots where aimed at the detective. Jane recovered quickly still in a crouched position behind the wall.

"It wasn't her fault! It was only an accident!" More gun fire. Jane knew there was no talking her way out of this. So instead she aimed around the corner again before firing a few more rounds. Another cry of pain and the falling of metal on to the floor alerted Jane that the girl was unarmed. The detective didn't hesitate to remove herself from the doorway and to the elivator where she kicked the fallen gun from the girls reach. The girl only looked up at her with a painful expression. Two wounds stained her black and white outfit, one in her chest the other in her shoulder.

"She's going to get what she deserves. From the only one who can hurt her the most." A pained smile stretched across her tired expression before her head fell to the side lifelessly. The slamming of a metal door was heard from the far side of the hallway pulling Jane from the sight before her. Instinctivly she followed the noise keeping her gun ready to fire. Her vision blurred as she rounded the corner, clearing it before pressing forward to the metal door. The blood was now slowly flowing from the gash in her temple and the concusion was setting in. She staggered again falling against the wall next to the door. She took in a shaky, constricted breath as she reassembled herself. Prepairing the gun infront of her she opened the door and let herself through.

* * *

><p>The night was falling quickly and the air was chilling. Maura ran her hand nervously through her now wild hair. She was driving as quickly as possible to the luxorious hotel Frost had informed her her mother's exhibit was being held at. She couldn't simply listen to Jane and go home without knowing both her mother and the detective would be alright. There was a pit in her stomach swallowing the hope she was forcing into her logic. Something was wrong and she knew it. Her fears where only confirmed when she reached the brilliant hotel. The traffic jam that had ensued forced Maura to leave her Hybrid in the midst of it before running towards the large crowd. Somehow she managed to make her way into the lobby; tables where upturned, wine spilled, glasses broken. It was a sight to behold. A group of men huddled around what looked like an elivator caught her attention and she hurried over. She was greated by the sight of a woman sitting in a puddle of blood, two bullet wounds to her upperbody. Knowing instantly the cause of death to be a punctured artery she questioned the whereabouts of her close friend and mother. The comment seemed to alert the men to her presence and they tried to hide the body from her. Impatiently she demanded they tell her.<p>

"We think Mrs. Isles was taken to the top floor and I think that the detective followed. Other then that, we have no idea what's going on." One of the men stated. Maura felt irrated by the men who attempted to move the girls body from the elivator.

"Do not tamper with this crime scene. She is to be left alone until the homicide unit arrives." She barked angrily. "Is there any other way to get to the top floor?" She demanded.

"Uhh, yeah. I think theres a service elivator in the staff area."

"Take me to it."

* * *

><p>Jane did her best to focus on the two figures standing at the end of the slightly cluttered roof in the dimming light. She staggered forward ignoring the pain in her arm and head with her gun still raised. When she was close enough she recognized the smaller figure to be that of Constance Isles, seemingly unhurt but disturbed. The other-<p>

"It's over now Hill. Just let her go." Jane called out. The baby-blue eyed man turned to smile at Jane, the charm before nothing more then a smug look. His gun was still pointed at Constance but he made no other move to assert his dominance over the situation. Jane eyed him carfully.

"My dear Jane, I still have yet to seek revenge here on Mrs. Isles for _murdering _my fiance Stephanie." He said in a playful tone, his voice never faulting but the pain in his eye clearly evident at the name of his lost loved one.

"It wasn't her fault, Hill. No one could have know what was going to happen! She gave her life to protect an innocent girl. Do you really think she'd want you to start murdering innocent people?"

"Innocent?" He cried. "The filthy rich are never innocent!" A look of distaste flooded him as he slightly raised his gun more to aim directly at the older woman's temple, Constance gave an involentary shriek as her tears flooded from here eyes that where begging Jane to save her.

"Stop!" Jane cried out her emotions engulfing her as she realized just how helpless she was to stop the Pharmacist from pulling the trigger. She was close enough to them to pounce but not close enough to make it in time to save her friend's mother if he decided to shoot.

"Throw away your gun." He demanded throwing Jane a threatening look. Jane slowly raised her hands in defeat and bent down to lowered her gun to the floor before kicking it away. He removed his gun from Constance's direction now pointing it at Jane.

"She was never my kill, but you;" A dark looked flashed through his no longer innocent eyes. "You are an added bonus." Jane felt even more helpless as she started down the barrel of a gun for the second time that night. The three of them stood silently as the wind russled their clothing. The sound of the metal door opening behind Jane caught all of their attentions, Hill's gun now pointing at the intruder. _"Oh, God no."_ Jane thought as she saw Maura standing in the doorway alarmed at the sight before her.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise." Hill smirked. "A family reunion."

"Maura get out of here!" Jane spat as she turned around trying to put herself between her friend and the gun. Maura refushed to budge. The sight of Jane bleeding profusly from the side of her head and her shoulder where enough to keep her rooted to the spot.

"Shut up!" Hill growled taking a few steps forward before catching Jane on the back of the head with the butt of the gun. Jane dropped to the floor in pain as Maura stifled a whimper behind her hand. "Get over here." He demanded pointing the gun at the Medical Examiner. Maura cautiously hurried over to tend to her friend. He stood back watching the two but still kept a close eye on Mrs. Isles who stood crying silently next to him.

"Jane. Oh, Jane." Maura whimpered quietly to her friend as she attempted to help the injured detective. Jane only swatted away Maura's hands and stood ungracefully, the smaller woman having to support the burnette once she was up. Instinctively Jane put herself between Maura and the derranged Pharmacist. He snorted at the attempt.

"You just couldn't leave it alone, could you detective. We could of had something, you know." He smirked. The taunting pulled at Jane's heart strings. She felt humiliated once again, Maura feeling her friend's sudden change in demeanor was now overcome with anger and hatred for the man with the gun.

"You never had a chance in Hell with Detective Rizzoli." Maura bit defensively, the use of the slight curse word uncharacteristic for even her in her most heated arguments. Jane looked at her friend with a subtle repect, the doctor's comment refueling her once more.

"Your not as hot as you think." Jane retorted, the pharmacists' face fell slightly. "I had to force myself into that date." Now it was her turn to smirk victoriously. His face contorted in anger as he lifted the gun at the detective.

"Steven." A familiar voice called from behind Jane and Maura. Dread filled the M.E. before she even turned around. Mrs. Isles gasped at the new intruder, her eyes flooding with fear. Jane turned to face the familiar girl with a look of helplessness and dread. Maura on the other hand refused to turn and greet her sister Jennifer.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, since I already have the entire 10th Chapter planned out I'm hoping it won't take to long to put it out. No promises though.<strong>


	10. Bang Bang

**Mmm I was excited to write this chapter but I made sure to explain as much as possible. I really hope no one feels like something is missing or doesn't make sense. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Bang Bang...<span>

Maura pursed her lips as she slowly turned to face the young girl. Instantly her eyes fell to the pistol in Jennifer's hand which was pointed directly at her. Everything made sense now.

"The drugs you where caught with.."

"Coumadin. Only illegal because I was never prescribed it. Turns out it's a dangerous drug when ministered unprofessionaly." A dark look passed through her sister's eyes.

"You where caught tresspassing at Green Cross, wheren't you." Maura peiced together. "_You _stole the Warfrin so you could help Hill murde-" The word stuck in Maura's throat. She couldn't bring herself to continue. Hill laughed.

"Jenny never layed a finger on them. The pleasure was all mine." Jane shot a threatening look back at the man.

"You sick bastard. You made an innocent girl do your dirty work."

"My dear Jane, _I _was the one who got my hands _dirty_." He smirked at his own joke before turning to his partner. "Come now Jenny, I promised you your mother's life. Come now and take it." His eyes grew deadly with blood lust as he watched the girl move forward past her sister and infront of the shaking Constance. He could hardly contain his excitment.

"Don't do this, Jennifer." Jane forced through gritted teeth, the pain in her head almost blinding.

"Please." Maura begged tears stinging in her eyes. "You are not a murder, Jenn. You are not like him. We can help you."

"I don't want any help!" Jennifer barked over her shoulder, eyes never leaving the woman infront of her. How many years had she been put through torment by this very woman. How many people had she hurt just to be here, in this moment, her gun pointed directly towards her mother. Jennifer swallowed hard. There where so many questions running through her head she felt like she might pass out. But there was no time to waste.

"How did my parents _really _die." She demanded, the remark suprising to everyone but Constance. The older woman merely looked at her youngest daughter with a tortured expression. At the thought of her dear friends she was overcome with guilt and remorse. Constance choked back a sob before answering in almost a whisper.

"They where murdered."

"Who! Who murdered them." Silence.

"Your father had a business partner; William Schotte." At this Constance shook with sobs. "I tried, my daughter, I tried to convict him. He bought his way out of it in the end and got away with it. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Isles fell to her knees no long able to support herself and sobbed heavily into the palm of her hand. Jennifer's wielded pistol shock in her hands now as tears stained her own face. This wasn't what she had expected. How could it have not been Constance Isles who killed her parents. Everything added up to her, but this... This contradicted everything she had learned in the 5 years she dedicated to her revenge on this woman. She didn't know how to continue.

"How- How did you know it was him." Jennifer asked quietly and unsure of herself as she tried to buy enough time to analyze the information and poke a hole through the logic. Constance attempted to regain herself before answering with a sniffle.

"Because of you. You had unintentionaly inherited your families wealth and business and he wanted it all. He came to finish the job..."

_"William? What are you do-" Constance stopped, her eyes catching the metal of the gun as he drew it from his large black coat. The older man eyed the woman dangerously._

_"Where is she." He demanded. Constance instantly put everything together. The staged killings, Shae Industires suspicious undoing, the missing funds..._

_"You!" She accused pointing her thing finger at the taller man. He raised his gun threatening._

_"WHERE IS SHE!"_

_"You will never get to her." Constance spat unmoving. Almost on cue, crying erupted from down the hall, Schotte immediatly heading in that direction. "NO!" Constance cried as she threw herself at him struggling to remove the gun from his hand. In a quick motion he brought his elbow into the woman's jaw knocking her to the floor. She recovered quickly tasting blood in her moth but never stopping. She threw herself at him once again propelling both of them into a wall, picture frames and decoration falling to the floor loudly. Instantly the woman reached for a wall prop and smashed in into the man's head. He cried out in pain as the gun fell to the floor as the two of them fell. She crawled helplessly towards the metal weapon, Schotte's hand reaching out and grabbing her by the ankle and away from the gun before she could get a good grip on it. He was on top of her instantly trying to pin the struggling woman. Constance screamed and kicked all she could trying to pry his hands from her._

_"Stop!" He growled forcefully slamming her agaist the ground, her head making contact with the elegant wood in a disturbing thud. Her eyes rolled back as she was knocked sensless by the blow. He seized the opportunity to get up, grab the gun and make his way to the room the infant was crying from. An unkown force pulled Constance back to reality and she struggled to her feet and after the gunman. Fear overwhelmed her when the young girl's crying stopped, she tripped into the room to see the man's arms straining in the crib as he hunched over it. Mrs. Isles cried out once again before grabbing the lamp from a side table and bringing it down over his head. He fell into the railings of the crib before falling off it and onto his back. Constance immediatly ran over to the silent infant in the crib prepairing for the worst. Schotte helped himself up using the wall next to him, his hand now aiming the gun at the baby girl._

_"No!" Constance screamed scooping the young infant into her arms, hunching over to shield her daughter from the derranged man as he cocked the pistol._

"You... You protected me?" Jennifer questioned, the gun in her hand lowering slightly. Constance smiled warmly at her youngest daughter.

"I would do it again without a second thought." Hill watched his partner disbelievingly as tears trickled down her face.

"Jennifer! You don't actually believe her do you? It's a crackpot story she knows will stop you from-" Jennifer dropped the gun, her knees buckleing as she fell to the floor infront of her mother. Constance welcomed her with forgiving arms, both woman shaking as they wept into each others embrace. Maura smiled through tears at the sight, Jane just as releived. Hill became furious.

"I should have known you'd never go through with it." He growled raising his own gun at the couple on the floor before him. Jennifer instinctivly looked towards the man, her eyes widening as she followed the direction of the barrel to her mother. Time slowed as she franticaly put herself between Constance and Hill, the older woman protesting that she move out of the way. Maura watched on in horror, fear rooting her to the spot. The firing of a gun brought silence upon the roof.

_"Are you certain you want another daughter?" An eleven year old Maura questioned looking between her mother and the crib they stood infront of, the young girl just having arrived home from boarding school. Constance smiled at her eldest through a bruised mouth, an abrassion on her high cheek bone pulled together with a butterfly strip._

_"I am, yes." Mrs. Isles replied looking fondly at the laughing infant in the crib. Maura felt a twinge of jealousy as she looked down at her new sister as well._

_"What was her name, again?" Maura asked reaching down so the baby could grab at her fingers. The small gesture brought a peaceful smile to the eldest daughter, jealousy long forgotten._

_"Jennifer Shae."_

Jennifer never moved, her eyes on Hill the entire time. She sat crouched infront of her mother who was now silent and still, never dareing to even breath as she eyed the barrel now directly facing her youngest daughter. Hill eyed the girl with a look of pure hatred, his face contorting.

A single tear fell from Maura's fearing eyes as her hands stayed cupped over her mouth.

Everything was silent.

Hill's gun fell to the floor as his hands fell to his side. He choked on the blood now rising in his throat, some even dribbling from his lips. First went his legs as he fell to his knees. He attempted a final word before falling backwards, his eyes rolling up into his head. Jennifer looked down at her own body. Nothing.

Jane lay sideways on the asphault of the roof, the gun she had lunged for smoking in her shaking hands. The detective gritted her teeth, pain shooting through her injured shoulder from the rough landing. Almost in a dream like state, S.W.A.T. rushed the roof demanding everyone drop their weapons. Jane let the gun fall from her hands as she rolled onto her other side craddling her injured arm suppressing the pained groan she felt rising like bile in her throat. Not only had it been the bullet grazed arm but now what she guessed to be a dislocated arm. As S.W.A.T. cleared the roof Jane turned her head to look at Hill who lay a few feet from where she did. Her eyes fell to the red stain now spreading throughout the entire left side of his torso. It was the last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsiousness.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any comments or concerns about the storyline, I'd really like to know. Yes, there is one more chapter (hopefully only one) so don't throw a fit just yet. <strong>


	11. Better Than New

**AN: GEEZE yall are probably pissed,huh? Made yall wait like over a year for this last chapter. I really am so sorry, i had life. I really hope yall dont hate me enough not to leave a review of how much you hate me x) thanks for sticking with me, much love! Thinking about a sequal, tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Jane's senses where overwhelmed with the sterile air of a hospital when the steady beeping of the heart monitor at her bed side slowly pulled her from the haze clouding her consciousness. It took her a moment to put two together to realize she hadn't just woken up in her apartment. With a groan she did her best to sit up so she could better asses her surroundings, her attempt being quickly dismissed when a crippling pain in her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. The pain was just as quick to awaken her awareness to the throbbing pain else where as her more capable arm reached to soothe the unmerciful headache pounding between her navels while giving a low, throaty moan. She was slightly shocked to find a spongy bandage wrapped around her head but even more so to the fact she had a silently waiting bedside companion.<p>

"I was wondering when you would wake up."

Looking over, Jane was prepared to playfully banter with her friend, but catching a glimpse of the state Maura was in, she thought better of it. Even though the doctor wore a warm smile it did nothing to hide the deep bags beneath her eyes or the noticeably paled coloring of her cheeks.

"How long have I been out?"

"Quite a while. You had a lot of us worried." The look that briefly crossed over Maura's eyes tore at Jane.

"Was it that bad?"

Maura breathed a small chuckle dropping sad eyes to her hands which laid clasped in her lap. Jane couldn't help but follow suit and travel the same length only to be stopped by the sight of the very unpressed, wrinkled, torn and blood smeared clothes of her friend.

_Maura was instantly at Jane's side, dread filling her like ice when her friend lay unmoving and unresponsive. Maura took the other woman's face in her hands as she repeatedly called her name, carefully patting Jane's face, doing anything to get those dark brown eyes to look at her again._

_"Please, Jane. You have to wake up. You have to stay conscious for me. Please! Jane!" Fresh tears slipped down the doctor's face as she did her best to subdue the profuse bleeding at the detectives temple, ripping the cloth from her blouse to hold against the wound. Her hands shook as the self conscious fear of hurting Jane even worse flooded her. She just couldn't perform on the living._

_She was relieved when the voices around her called for a medic yet refused to leave Janes' side when they called for her. She desperately tried running procedures through her head, anything that would help with the acute subdural hematoma forming and pressurizing within Jane's skull. A hypothesis that was dreadfully confirmed by the slow trickle of blood from the detective's nose. All thought of aiding her friend where once again shot down by her nagging self consciousness. She didn't trust herself enough._

_All Maura could do was sit there, next to her friend applying pressure to her wound, feeling more useless than she had ever before in her life._

"You look tired. You should Go home, get some rest." A moment passed before Maura gave a dry laugh and mumbled her reply.

"I've heard that a lot this morning."

Janes hand found Maura's cold ones as they remained in her lap causing the paled woman to finally meet the dark brown eyes she had been dieing to see all through out the night. She found worry in them, a comforting invitation. All at once she was overwhelmed with hundreds of different emotions all at hundreds of different levels from the night she just had. She felt the tears prickle in her eyes as shame was shoved formost.

"I could have lost you. I could have lost you, Jane, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it." Jane could feel as much as see the smaller woman begin to break before her. "I wouldn't have been able to save you."

"Don't go blaming yourself, Maura. Do you hear me?" Despite the biting pain, Jane managed to sit up somewhat.

"But I wasn't enough! I'm not... I'm not good en-"

"-Don't you dare think of finishing that sentence, Maura. You are perfect. In EVERY way! I never want to hear you say you're anything less. Ever." Maura was caught off guard at the raw emotion Jane spoke with. It radiated through the simple connection of their hands and spoke volumes. Janes grip tightened over hers emphasizing the outburst. Her eyes where dark with purpose and anger. Maura found herself hypnotized with a new emotion. Adoration.

Without even knowing how it had happened, without any thought or consideration, Maura was overcome with a desperation to show Jane everything she was feeling. There was no hesitation before the doctor found herself pushing Jane back into the mattress locked at the lips with the detective. Even though taken quite off guard, Jane instantly kissed the doctor back like it was the most natural reaction in the world. Any confusion she had had about Maura, any doubt of her feelings, where all thrown to the wind as she shared this passionately loaded kiss with the other woman. It seemed whatever obstacle life had thrown her had been worth it since it had gotten her to this moment.

Maura sat back timidly, partially afraid to see the look in Janes's eyes but even more afraid to break whatever connection had just been established. Sensing the hesitation, Jane cupped her friends cheek and soothed the pale, feather soft skin with her thumb. The detective offered her a hopeful smile. Maura leaned into the touch and let her eyes flutter shut at the secure feeling of the scarred hand returning some of herself she was so scared she lost when Jane wouldn't wake up.

"I'm scared, Jane." she whispered. Jane didn't respond right away. Instead she studied the woman in front of her and began to question herself. Her job was to protect and serve, a job that has already almost cost her her life more than once. But what if one day she wasn't so lucky. What if one day she didn't wake up, didn't come back to Maura. Could she really do that to the woman she loved so much. She saw how frail and weak just this one night made Maura. The proof was right there in the palm of her hand.

"Me too, Maura. Me too."

* * *

><p>"Your lawyers say you have a very good chance at getting off with a misdemeanor in accessory." Maura offered optimistically trying to comfort herself as much as her orange jumpsuit clad sister sitting across from her who only scoffed humorlessly turning her attention to all the other visiting families. The hall wasn't packed but they where hardly given any privacy or any piece of mind with all the buzzers and slamming of jail doors. Jennifer did her best to over look the reality of what might have happened had she not learned the truth. She'd most likely being going away for more than just "accessory" to murder.<p>

Only the unfamiliar warmth of Constance Isles' hands wrapping around hers brought her attention back to the two ladies in front of her. Jennifer looked between them before giving them a small smile.

"That's better than anything I could have hoped for in this situation. Especially since I violated my parole. Guess I can thank the detective for that, huh?" She gave Maura an accusatory look, humor playing across her features. Maura gave a small laugh and shook her head softly.

"Jane, really does like you. She's just a "tough love" kind of person." The doctor admitted, adding the last part after getting doubtful looks from Jennifer.

"I'll say." Constance conceded causing all three Isles women to laugh, something that felt like a breath of fresh air for all of them. They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute just glad to be in each others company.

"You know, nothing will ever be the same." Jennifer concluded looking up from her and her mother's intertwined hands to look between her Constance and Maura. She only smiled at their worried expressions, one of her rough hands finding one of Maura's manicured ones. "It will only get better."

* * *

><p>"I can walk just fine, thank you very much." Jane bit moodily at the nurse's assistant who insisted she'd be wheeled out. Maura could only hide her smirk underneath her hand as the detective stiffly crossed the room. She had been admitted for a good part of the month and was itching to leave.<p>

"You could be a little nicer, they're just doing their jobs." Maura chastised as she followed her friend out of the main doors of the hospital a few minutes later, discharge papers in hand. Jane laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, try telling that to all the bad guys I have to deal with." Maura only rolled her eyes knowing full well she could lecture Jane about how she had a good sense of moral values where as criminals usually dont. Instead she opted for a change of topic.

"Mother left for Madrid this morning to meet with Father for a charitable dinner."

"Madrid, wow. Sounds fun. Some things never change, do they." Jane drawled leading them to Maura's hybrid which wasn't parked too far. The doctor gave a sly smile before matching Janes's pace and slipping her hand into the detective's as she slid up next to her.

"I'd say they do, Detective." Maura chershired up at the tall brunette who returned it with a loving smile. Jane gave the smaller woman's hand a squeeze as they approached the car. Stopping at the driver side door, the detective turned to her friend in all seriousness. She studied the doctors curious look before taking a breath.

"Maura, you know how I feel about you. I know how I feel about you. But how could I ever say that I love you if I can put you through this." She ground out in her famous gravely voice, emphasizing her words with a gesture to the hospital. "I don't ever want to hurt you, and I know THIS hurts you." Maura took Janes hand and studied it, studied the scars.

"It would hurt not being with you when we both know there's no other place either of us would rather be. This Jane,-" She held up her friends scared hands, "- this is you. And I love you, everything about you. I want to love you like this as long as you'll let me. I want to be... More. And that's what you do for me, Jane. Everyday we're together it feels like you give me a piece of myself I never knew I was missing. I don't want to miss out on anything more, I want you." There was a brief moment of electric air between them before Jane ducked to capture Maura's lips in the sweetest embrace they've shared since the morning Jane woke up.

Even though life always seemed get in the way for these two, like the vibrations and ringtones of the phones pulling them from this moment, they somehow always knew that wherever there would be one of them;

"Rizzoli."

There would be the other;

"Isles."


End file.
